1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a left side accelerator apparatus for physically handicapped persons and more particularly to a left side accelerator apparatus for physically handicapped persons so that a person physically handicapped in the right lower limb may operate the accelerator of an automatic clutch type automobile with the left foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an accelerator pedal and brake pedal of an automobile are trodden with the right foot to be operated, Therefore, in case a person physically handicapped in the right lower limb is to drive an automatic clutch type automobile, the accelerator pedal positioned on the right side of the brake pedal will not be able to be operated and the automobile will not be able to be driven as it is.
Therefore, the present applicant has suggested a left side accelerator for physically handicapped persons in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2840/1978.
However, in the prior art example of the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2840/1978, when the left side accelerator apparatus is not used, it will be housed on the floor of the automobile driving seat but, in case a non-handicapped person is to drive the automobile by using the ordinary accelerator pedal and brake pedal, he will have to be nervous in the case of operating the brake so that the foot may not interfere with the housed left side accelerator apparatus. Also, depending on the kind of the automobile, the fitting position and housing position had to be changed and, for each automobile kind, the left side accelerator apparatus had to be made.